BloodClan/Archive 1
Fang: Moss! Come check this cut! I think it might be infected. Moss: *sniffs* It is. Here is some marigold. *puts poultrice on. * Fang: -dips head- Thank you, Moss. Shade: *dips his head* I'm new to BloodClan. May someone teach me how this Clan works? *lifts his head, revealing a blue collar studded with teeth around his neck* Icedrop: -nods- Shade is my mate. Cinder: -squeals happily- I want to be a medicine cat apprentice! Like you, Moss! (Blue, I RP as Cinder okay?) (On the Twolegplace page, it says I roleplay Cinder and Snowflake, and you roleplay Patch. I've always roleplayed Cinder. -is confused) Patch: (sorry nevermind) I want to be the deputy, and then leader! *ambition and curiousity flash in his eyes* Snowflake: -buries closer to her mother- What I would give for a nice, juicy mouse right now. -sighs- Fang: -purrs- You'll be fed soon, but first, I think you three should be made into warriors! Except for Cinder. You'll be Moss' apprentice. Fang: -yowls- Do you, Patch and Snowflake, promise to be loyal warriors of BloodClan, defend it and your Clanmates, and this Clan? Snowflake: -voice shaking- I do. Moss: hello there! How are our 'new arrivals' doing? Cinder: -runs up to Moss- I'm your apprentice now! Patch: I'm a warrior now! *eyes shining* Shade: I'm so proud of you three. *purrs* Patch: *drops a mouse at Tiger's feet* It's an offering for you, my leader. *dips head out of respect* Shadowy Figure: *flashes out of a thorn bush, and rakes his claws swiftly down Patch's throat, steals the mouse, and disappears* Patch: *bleeding heavily* SOMEONE HELP! Shade: *yowls* Get back here you coward tresspasser, prey stealer, and MURDERER! *looks around for the culprit* Shadowy Figure: *runs away, full belly* Moss: No! Patch! Icedrop: -snarls- Come on, Shade! We have to go find him! -runs into bushes- Cinder: Oh, Patch! -curls up beside her brother, and looks up at her mentor- Is there anything we can do for him? Tiger: *Cries* No oh no! this is not right!*snarls* we have to get him NOW. im not going to have a murderer in camp.SHADE FANG AND ICEDROP GO FIND THAT GUY NOW Fang: -nods brisky and runs after Icedrop- Tiger: Cinder, is he breathing? Cinder: -nods- He is, but not how he should be. Here. -pushes herbs over to Patch- Eat these. Anya- *pads over* Shade? Where's the authority here? I want to join. Shade- *chases the murderer into the woods, snarling, and finds a patch of scent where the rogue had been hiding* I FOUND SOME EVIDENCE Patch- *wheezes and slumps to the ground, and pushes the herbs away groaning* Claw: *runs over to Tiger* "anything I can do?" (YAY I said something at last ^^) Cinder: -pushes herbs back over to Patch- Patch, you have to eat these. You may not live if you don't/ Fang: Hello, Anya! I can add you if you'd like. I'm Clan deputy. Frankie: -runs in- Hello, my name is Frankie. I know Cinder and her family. You have to help me! Some stranger just stole my kits! Claw: Fang should I go? Fang: Yes. Be sure to go a different way than Icedrop and Shade. We're more likely to find him if we split up. Take Snowflake with you. Snowflake: -pads over to Claw- Claw: Ok Snowflake lets look at the Dumpster (gtg in 3min) Tiger: -Snarls- This should'nt be happening! Frankie, why not you settle down and rest Frankie: No! I won't rest until I find Fire and Brownie! Tiger:-Smiles a bit- Well why not have some fresh-kill. "I am a bit hungry," Frankie admitted. She sets down, a vole in front of her. "I wonder if the rogue who stole my kits is the same who harmed Patch and killed Icestorm," she mewed through a mouthful of vole. Tiger: I don't know-Pads beside her- Well who ever it is i'll chase it out so fast his head will spin! Your safe here Frankie, Why not you join us? Patch: *groans and blood spills faster from his wound, making him unconscous* Shade: *curls his tail protectively around Patch* Frankie, great to see you. Your kits are missing??!! We will surely help. Fang, take Snowflake, Claw, and myself and we will go seach for evidence. Icedrop: -pads over- If you don't mind, Fang, I'd like to go as well. Frankie is my friend, and I'd hate for something to happen to her kits. Fang: Of course. Snowflake, Claw, Shade, and Icedrop, go look for the rogue. I will stay here with Tiger and Cinder and look after Patch and Frankie. Cinder: -presses cobweb to Patch's wound, and then squeezes some water out of a moss ball and holds it over his mouth- Frankie: -looking surprised at Tiger's offer- Well, I'll have to think about it. Right now, my main concern is my kits. Tiger: I understand, Well, We must and i Mean Must find that cat!-hurry's to patch- Oh Patch, Don't Die! Bloodclan needs you! Patch:*grunts* I'm trying to stay alive.. *eagerly drinks the water Cinder brought him* Shade: *beckons his patrol and runs to Twolegplace* Cinder: Patch, I will not ''let you die. Would you like some fresh-kill? There's a nice juicy mouse over there, and you need to keep up your strength. Patch: *smiles at his sister and nods* Tiger: -Runs back from search party- Hey guys! Iv been to the dupster and scented some kits and a rouge but i really thought it was a queen and her kits so i didn't didturb them. Frankie: -rolls eyes- Well, then go disturb them! There's just as much chance it's my kits and a rogue as a queen and her kits! Cinder: -pushes mouse towards her brother- Here you go. Tiger: Ill go back there ALONE Patch: *eats the mouse hungrily and sits back, staring at Tiger* Hurry! Frankie: Go! -Tiger rushes in with 2 kits in mouth-Tiger: Are these your kits Frankie? A cat named Blaze was Caring...well trying to train them to be rouges. We fought him of and we think-gulps-...died Frankie: -runs to her kits- Oh, I've been worried sick about you two! -nuzzles them, then looks at Tiger- ...Did you say Blaze? Tiger: yes. I think he's the one who nerly killed Patch.And Frankie will you join bloodclan? Frankie: -blinks- As long as Blaze is never seen around here again. He's the kits' father, and the most dangerous cat I know. If BloodClan can offer us protection for him, I would love to join. Tiger: I promis I will protect you with all my life! And im pretty sure the kits father is dead.-Gazes warmly at her- "Thank StarClan," Frankie breathed. She then looked at her kits, and then at Tiger. "My kits and I will join BloodClan. But only if my friend, Heather, who is Blaze's sister, can come with us as well." Tiger: Why not! And Frankie I...Want...to...be your Mat- Frankie: -eyes shine, and she purrs- I'd love to, Tiger. -nuzzles him- And I think my kits admire you as well. -nods over to Fire and Brownie, who are play-fighting-: Fire: Ok, this time, you be Blaze, and I'll be Tiger. Roar! -attacks Brownie- Brownie: Oh, no! You're too strong for me, Tiger! Frankie: I love you, Tiger. -purrs- Tiger: I love you to Frankie-Nuzzles her and cleans her pelt- Brownie: -jumps on Tiger's tail- Play with us! Fire: -tackles Tiger- Yeah, you be a rogue, and we'll be warriors! Tiger: okay!-Takles gentaly with them- Frankie: -chuckles as Tiger rolls on the dusty ground with her kits- Brownie: -squeals happily- Get away from our camp, you rogue! Fire: And never come back! Tiger: Okay!-Smiles- Tiger: Everyone this is Heather, She has no claws, but we all know a way to fight without claws, and Frankie I keept my promis. Heather: *shyly looks at the BloodClan cats* Frankie: -runs to Heather and purrs- You came! It's great to see you! Brownie: -squeals happily- Heather! I'm going to be a warrior! -fluffs out her fur so she looks twice her size- Moss: Hello, Brownie! Tiger: And Heather...I'm sorry about what we did to Blaze But it was for the sake of Starclan(i just had to say that! what else could i say!) Moss: StarClan, SmarClan. I'm glad I don't need to travel to the Moonpool every half-moon. Heather: *smiles at brownie and frankie* The kits are looking well. And StarClan is for freaks. They don't exist. *shakes head* It's just a tale for kits. Tiger: I have heard peaple saying it around here, they were hunting a mouse saying mouse dung. and then one of them said for starclans sake blah blah blah. Moss: *growls* Don't get me started on that! That is why I am glad we don't need to deal with ''StarClan. Icedrop: -nods in agreement- Living cats are much more powerful than a bunch of dead ones. Cinder: -frowns- But if we don't have StarClan, where do we go when we're... dead? Tiger: Ohh Cinder, don't be scared we will go some where happy... Moss: Has anyone seen my apprentice? -Tiger looks worried- Icedrop: -looks up from vole she is eating- I saw her while I was hunting, down by the lake. She said she was going hunting as well. I offered to come with her, but she didn't want me to. Moss: What was she doing by the lake? -thinks for a moment- she can't go there! -eyes widen, and sprints off- Tiger: Starclan! She belives in Starclan, that traiter! Frankie: -snarls at her mate- Just because she believes in StarClan doesn't make her a traitor! Tiger:-Calms down and heds to den-Frankie your right... Heather: *whimpers* Don't hurt Cinder! Let her believe what she wants to believe. Shade: *unsheathes claws* I will MAUL you if you touch my daughter! *glares at Tiger* Patch: Calm down, Dad! Cinder will be okay. *goes out to look for his sister* Shade: *looks reassured* Be careful Patch! Your wound hasn't completely healed yet. Heather: I'll stay and guard camp. Frankie: -nuzzles Tiger- It's OK. She'll come back, and everything will be all right. Also, Fire and Brownie are getting too big for the nursery. I think it's time to make them warriors. Cinder: -pads in, looking nervous- I'm back... am I in trouble? Shade: I'm glad your safe! *nuzzles Cinder* Do not run off again, you hear me? Heather: *nods* Especially for a ridiculous reason, such as STARCLAN. Patch: you found her! *runs to his sister* Cinder: -steps back and growls- StarClan are real! They came to Moss and I. Patch: *widens eyes in shock* Heather: *shakes head* Their fake spirits, a tale for kits. I'm sorry, but that's what I believe. Shade: *looks worried about his daughter* Where's Moss? Cinder: Moss is still at the Moonpool, where StarClan live. She's talking to the other medicine cats, who have seen them as well. I suppose a dozen other cats just had the same dream as us as a coincidence? -Tiger leaps up-Tiger: Then Fire, Brownie are you ready to be warriors of Bloodclan? Brownie: Yes! Fire: -nods- Yes. Tiger: Then from now on i make you loyal warriors of bloodclan, your clanmates will teach/help you on hunting! Frankie: -pads over to Tiger- Congratulaions, kits. -turns to Tiger- Tiger, I won't be moving to the warrior's den with them. I'll be staying in the nursery, because I'm having more kits - your kits. Heather: *widens eyes* You never told me you mated! Shade: Congratulations Frankie, and Fire and Brownie! Patch: *runs to Brownie, purring* Hey wanna go to the dumpster with me? Frankie: Yes, let's all go to the Dumpster for a meal to celebrate. And Heather, we're mates; what did you expect? -winks- Moss: I'm back! Sorry about it taking so long... Frankie: The kits are coming! Cinder: I'm here, Frankie. (Echopaw, pretend like the kits were born.) Frankie: Tiger, what should we name them? The she-kit looks just like you, and the tom is solid brown. (sure) Tiger: Well why not the gray She-cat...Star Frankie: -purrs- Lovely. And the brown tom... Cocoa? Tiger: Of course!-entwines tails with Frankie- "They're perfect..." she murmers. Cocoa blinks open his eyes, which are blue, like Frankie's. He stares up in awe at Tiger. Tiger: They're Beatiful... Tiger- Jay why not you go humting Patch: *flicks his tail happily and sets a mouse down at Tiger's feet* For you, my leader. *looks around for Brownie* Star: Hey Patch!*leaps on Patch's back* Tiger: Thank you. Patch: *cheerily looks at Star* Hey Star! *laughs and bats her ear gently* Star:*pounces on tail* *A she cat named Shadow and her kits enter Bloodclan* Shadow: Hello, I'm Shadow, and these are my kits, Sonia and Pika. Tiger: What do you want from us!*snarls* Shadow: It's just that one of my kits........ Lily...... She disappeared last sunhigh. I should've watched her better!!! Star: Hi Sonia hi Pika! can they stay papa? Tiger: Fine! Frankie will take you to the nursery. Tiger: And don't like plead us to find your kit, i found Frankie's because i love her. So that dosn't mean "Lets go to bloodclan to find my kits!" ok Shadow: *Keeps his gaze* So I see. *Tries to contain amusement.* Acually, I never lost Lily. *Lily comes out of a bush and bounds up to them.* I was only testing you. I see you are not the most sympathetic. It's most definately the was to run a clan. *Shadow looks back at the forest* The other clans are too soft. And a warrior code? Starclan? They've got bees in their brains. Moss: The warrior code? Yes, it's pathetic. StarClan? No! Absolutely not. Tiger: Here we belive in starclan! Shadow: Yes, but not the way those Forest cats do. I beleive myself, but definately don't act like them. (OK, no more questioning, I can't think of any resons why. XD) Tiger: Fang! Please keep watch, im going to receve my 9 lives, Bloodclan will belive in starclan! Moss come lets go(maple get on irc #wikia-moonpool) Patch: Yes, sir. I will watch as well. *stands proudly* Tigerstar, Tigerstar! *Tiger comes back* Tiger: I am back from the moonpool and my new name is Tigerstar! Star: *Looks up from fighting with Patch* Pika: *Wakes up and looks at Tigerstar* Sonia: TIGERSTAR! Frankie purred. "Congratulations. Are you going to give the rest of us warrior names as well? And speaking of warrior names, your children are getting much to big for the nursery." Tigerstar: If you wish to have a warrior name you may! Star Chocoa, are you ready to be warriors? Star: I am! Tigerstar: Then by the powers of starclan i will give you your warrior name, from now on you will be knowen as Starpelt. "What about me?" Cocoa squeaked. Tigerstar: I was going to ask you if you wanted a warrior name. "Yeah!" (All of my cats, Fire, Brownie, Cocoa and Frankie want warrior names.) Tigerstar: Well then! Chocoa, from now on you shall be knowen as Cliffpelt! Fire, From now on you shall be known as Fireclaw! Frankie, From now on you shall be known as Rivershine, for your blue eyes. And last, Brownie, Mousefang! Jay-I want a warrior name too. Patch: *pleading eyes* Can I have a cool name too? Congratulations, guys! (Patchclaw) Shade: me too! (Shadefeather) Tigerstar: Allright, Patch, from now on you shall be know as Patchclaw. Starpelt: PATCHCLAW!! Tigerstar: Shade, From now on you shall be known as Shadefeather! And Jay you shall be known as Jaypelt! Shadefeather: *bows his head and smiles* Patchclaw: *smiles at Starpelt and Mousefang* Heather: Patchclaw, Jaypelt, Shadefeather! Shadow: Queens should have names too. *hint hint* Bazil: My name is bazil. I heard this was the place for cats to live the wild live, can I join? Tigerstar: Well... NO!!! We have enough cats then we need we don't need another cat! Bazil: You all seem very powerful and strong and I fit the bill. Tigerstar: A no is a NO!!*Growls* Patchclaw: GET OUT OF HERE! *yowls fiercly and lunges at Bazil, slashing his sides until he starts running* We have a perfect comminutey! Shadefeather: *helps Patchclaw fight off Bazil* Heather: *unsheathes her dog teeth-claws, ready to fight* bazil: shaeths very sharp dog teeth claws and fights back Starpelt and Tigerstar:*Claws Bazil with there sharp dog teeth* Starpelt: Help! Firestar: '"Can ThunderClan borrow some....." He ran in asking, then his voice trailed off as he saw the cats Bazil: growls fiercly and strikes even harder '''Firestar: '*Stares at the she-cat, then runs over to help the BloodClan cats* Shadefeather: *has slashes down his sides and blood spattered down his pelt and face* FIRESTAR HELP! Patchclaw: *leaves a long bleeding wound in Bazil's throat* Yes please help! Heather: *bazil rips out her teeth-clawsleaving her paws soft and clawless* HELP 'Firestar: '*Rears on hind paws and runs across the ground towards Bazil baring his fangs and snarling and un-sheathing long sharp claws* 'Firestar: '*Ripped his claws across Bazil's stomach, and went down on all 4's* Bazil: Coughs up blood and lays still Shadefeather: *gaps at Firestar* We don't kill! We chase them off, leaving them wounded. But we don't kill! That shows were harsh, cruel murderers! Patchclaw: *looks horrified at Bazil's body* He didn't deserve to die! Heather: *snarls at Firestar* Well THANKS for the help! *looks sadly at Bazil's limp body* Bazils sister: BAZIL?(looks at Bazils limp body and runs over) YOU KILLED HIM!!!!! YOU MURDERERS!!!!!!!!!!! Starpelt: We didn't mean to! Shadefeather: We didn't kill him! Heather: FIRESTAR did! We only attacked. Firestar rips out his underbelly! *flicks tail at the big orange tom* Patchclaw: She-cat, calm down. We didn't kill your brother. Firestar did. Thyme: my name is Thyme... YOU BLOOD- THIRSTY MURDERERS, ALL OF YOU!!! IF YOU DIDN"T ATTACK HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE, HE NEVER WOULD HAVE DIED!!!!!!! we only needed a place to live. 'Firestar: '"I did that after all of you did what you did! I didn't kill him only! It's not all my fault! Sometimes I cant control my actions, like something is controling me, and I didn't mean to kill him!" He cried out Shadefeather: Sorry Thyme, he was threatening us. *hangs head in shame* Patchclaw: Yeah, sorry Thyme. *glares fiercly at Firestar* Heather: *snarls* Well too bad Firestar! Look where your actions got you! *voice booms* Firestar, I hearby decree that you will never visit this camp again unless it's a complete emergency! OUT! *nudges Firestar sharply* 'Firestar: '"Wait. I need to talk to the medicine cat." Starpelt:*Nuzzles Patchclaw* Will he come back? Bazil: It's okay! I got nine lives just like a leader. NOW I WANT TO LIVE HERE! Minty: BAZIL! THYME! Where are you? (Note: Leafpool123 no other cats other than leaders have nine lives. And Crystal same for you Leafpool, please ASK a user like me to join. I don't like the idea that a rogue comes in and goes IM LOST! CAN I STAY HERE? i don't like that. Please ask a user. You can chat here but don't join here. '''B-Day-Kitty! 23:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC)) (I totally agree. It's not fair that a stray cat can suddenly have nine lives. Bazil is dead, and dead completely. Only leaders have nine lives. And also, I agree with the fact about the "poor rogue" thing. Breaking into a camp, "IM A ROGUE MY MOTHER DIED AND IM HUNGRY COLD TIRED AND LOST! HELP ME!" is very pathetic and worthless. Please don't do that, it's very annoying. Thank you. LovefireValentines Day '10 00:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ) Claw: "Forget this" runs out of camp* (yeah sorry but I just find I never RP in Bloodclan and I find 3 clans overloading it a bit :) I'm quiting-Shruggy) ( I didn't write that part about the nine lives thing) (Who did? BTW sign with 4 of these ~ B-Day-Kitty! 22:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC)) Leafpool123( Echopaw said is was okay to join as a warrior so don't ask any questions!) (Hawk she asked me so don't be mad. Leafy what does your charrie look like? B-Day-Kitty! 23:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC)) Rainfeather: does anyone want to go hunting with me? I want it to be: RANDOMNESS:) *Minty and thyme run out of camp, carrying bazils body(no nine lives), tears running down their faces* Rainfeather: that was exciting....... The after math of Bazil's death Starpelt pads in and looks at Patchclaw then pads off Patchclaw: What? *stares grief-stricken after Starpelt and turns his face away* Shadefeather: Now now son, she'll come around. *wraps tail comfortingly around his son's broad shoulders* Starpelt pads back in with a mouse and drops it at Patchclaws feet and smiles"I would never leave you." She murmered Patchclaw: *eyes sparkle in delight and happiness and nuzzles her ear* "I love you." Starpelt admits Mousefang gazes over at Patchclaw, her eyes full of tears. *backs away*"im sorry!" Starpelt yowled as she ran out of camp Mousefang stares at Starpelt, her eyes locked on the spot where she disappeared. Starpelt runs to The Dumpster (Hey, do you guys think Pika, Sonia, and Lily should become warriors?) (no thats my job) Starpelt:"Father?" Sonia:"Can we be warriors?" Lily: Can we? Please? Tigerstar:"How many moons are you?" Pika: "7 moons." Tigerstar: Well then! Let all cats gather! Rainfeather:*waiks up* What is it? Shadow: *beams proudly at her kits.* (Will Shadow get a name as well?) "Shadwo, you are a proud queen indeed so your new name will be Shadowpelt. And Lily, you will be known as Lilycloud. Sonia, you shall be known as Goldenheart, for your your loyalty. And Pkia! You shall be known as Silvermist! That is all"*Runs into his den to see his mate Rivershine.* Creamfur: *drags herself in, ears drooping, fur matted, and eyes clouded* Pleeaasee... take me, and my... my, kits! Nutkit, Leopardkit, Choco- *falls to the ground blacking out, with her kits clinging tightly to her. Rainfeather: What clan did you come from? We do not allow introuders!*growls at Creamfur* Goldenheart: The kits smell familiar... It's the scent of a clan! This intruder is a filthy clan cat! (She thinks badly of the clans ever since Firestar killed the intruder.) Heather: *bends over the she-cat* Kits, eh? Why are you here? What do you want? Shadefeather raised an unsheathed claw, ready to attack if she does. Rainfeather: Why did you leave your clan?!*growls again* (Don't I rp Goldenheart?) "Patchclaw...Who is she?" Starpelt meowed scared. "Well! You go back to your clan or do I have to do this the hard way!" Tigerstar growled as he sheath and un-sheath his claws. Rainfeather: Leave Bloodclan NOW!!!!*growls very loud and un-sheaths claws* Patchclaw puffed out his chest and stretched. "When she wakes up," he yawned. "Then we attack her and chase her off." Heather glared at the kits. "LEAVE BLOODCLAN, or suffer." Rainfeather: I will say this one more time. LEAVE BLOODCLAN!!!!! WE DO NOT ALLOW STRAYS!!!!!!!!! Rivershine growled and stepped protectivly in front of Creamfur. "They're just kits!" she cried. She looked pleadingly at her mate. "Tigerstar, you can't hurt them." "No I guess I can't. You are welcome to stay Creamfur." Tigerstar meowed. Rivershine gave Rainfeather and Heather 'I-told-you-so' looks. Rainfeather has a "humf" look* I didn't know you were so protective of kits from another clan! Sootleaf-(rp by Zoe27 )can i be part of this clan? i wanna be a medcat!!! (Im sorry but we already have medicine cats. sorry. I am the leader Tiger. Mistcloud 19:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Sootleaf:Can I be a warrior,then? Category:BloodClan